Cozaar (losartan potassium), an angiotensin-II receptor antagonist, is as effective in the treatment of essential hypertension as Avapro (irbesartan). Losartan is comparable to irbesartan with respect to patient quality of life. Compare the effect of treatment with losartan and irbesartan on serum uric acid as measured by the mean change from the baseline.